Mistakes FFVII Style
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: What the characters go through when I, Wacky Walnut, make mistakes, get them killed and get lost whilst playing the game. Finished bar one which I've yet to upload. Will do soon though.
1. Killed By Reno

Mistakes FVII Style

**Mistakes FVII Style**

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII; it all belongs to Square and its affiliates. I do own a copy of the game though.

Authors note: this is a rather daft idea I came up with where basically as I play through FFVII I'll record my failures, mistakes, pwns and other such nonsense. So expect character death as well as Aerith (whilst she's alive) smacking people around the head for doing pretty stupid things. Review if you like but it's not mandatory.

--

**Or how to get yourself killed…**

**By Reno at Sector Seven Pillar**

Reno leapt down and pressed the buttons to activate the bomb that would blow the support pillar.

"Cloud! Barrett! We have to stop him. Please" yelled Tifa from the other side of the metal grid and the two men nodded before sharply drawing their weapons and charging at the red haired Turk who promptly leapt out of the way and turned with an evil glint in his eye.

"Try and get out of this!" he yelled, pointing his electro mag-rod at Barrett and forming some sort of pyramid around Barrett and freezing him completely in place.

Cloud glowered at Reno, "Some fighter you are, using dirty tricks like that!" he shouted, slashing with his sword.

"Yeah dirty trickster" followed Tifa, smacking Reno with her fists and feet.

The Turk grinned as the battle continued for another few minuets with the rod, Ice and Bolt spells being exchanged as well as a couple of slashes and smacks. It appeared to be going the right way for the hero's but Reno had other plans. With a sly grin he pointed the mag-rod at Cloud and the same thing that had happed to Barrett occurred to him. "Tifa!" he yelled as she was struck to knock out, "Get us out of these things!"

"One minute boys!" Tifa yelled, a serge of power going through her system as a limit break appeared and she ran at the Turk dealing him with some strong beat rush machismo and then hurriedly going through her supplies to find something that would break the pyramids around the other two as she desperately needed someone to help her out.

"Nice try cutie!" said Reno, slamming into her once again and ending the battle with little effort on his part. He took out his PHS and grinned, "Hey Tseng got the leaders of Avalanche trapped. You may want to come and pick them up"

**Lesson to be learnt from this trip to death: Find that blood status alignments book for FFVII as the IX one doesn't cover the same things. **


	2. Killed By MotorDrive

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII; it all belongs to Square and its affiliates. I do own a copy of the game though.

**How to get yourself killed:**

**By the Metal Guardian at the end of the highway**

Slamming the breaks on, almost as the exact same time as Tifa did, Cloud felt only a small trickle of panic run through his system as the unfinished edge of the highway came into view. With a grunt he stopped and glanced briefly over his shoulder to check that Tifa had stopped. Thankfully she had and there was a general commotion from the back of the pickup truck as Barrett launched himself out with a grunt, shoving Nanaki back into place and Tifa came streaming out of the door, ordering Aerith to move into the driver's seat and prepare to hit the accelerator at the first opportunity that arose.

Dismounting from his bike, Cloud stared at the Metal rolling monstrosity that was rolling towards them with a murderous look in what passed for its eyes. With a click it opened up fire and knocked all three to the ground. "Hot damn, this thing is so dead when I get a good shot at it!" rumbled Barrett, standing up and releasing a series of shots from his gun.

"Barrett you idiot!" yelled Tifa, defending against an attack expectedly before kicking the thing and almost breaking her toe, or at least that was what it sounded like, "Use the materia on it! We need to disable this thing somehow and fast!"

Cloud nodded and sent forth a wave of fire before realising his mistake and checking the rest of his materia. This was most certainly not going to be a good situation, "Tifa! We need to use cure and bolt as fast as possible!" he yelled, before finding himself on the ground as the guardian charged into all three of them with a roar, spurting fire along the ground.

With a surge of power, Tifa ran forward and smacked the guardian viciously and then literally somersaulted backwards to deal extra damage. Barrett joined in with a glowing red blast from his gun arm that appeared to rip through the armour for a second in a damaging blow. Cloud shook his head but downed a potion to revive some of his health before Tifa could get going with a cure.

"Erm Cloud…we got a problem!" the girl shouted, attempting to dodge yet another blow but not succeeding this time.

Barrett tossed her a potion, "Get that down yer gob and start with the healing Tifa!" he yelled.

The metal arms spun into Cloud, viciously rendering him a lot weaker than he really liked to be, "Yeah, we're really going to need it in a minuet!" he shouted before charging at the machine and dealing it with four separate slashes.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Aerith has both bits of that Materia! Tifa yelled before the machine came back at them with another spate of rolling fire. Both Barrett and Tifa hit the floor, stone cold dead.

Another surge of anger welled through Cloud, how dare this monster do such things to his friends. Charging again, he dealt the same four slices in a crossed style before rushing back to try and get the phoenix downs out of his pocket. However the metal guardian wasn't about to let things go that easily and charged into Cloud with a series of failing arm attacks until he to hit the ground stone cold dead.

The Guardian scanned the bodies to ensure that no one was paying possum and then sent a coded message back to the bike unit commander, "Targets eliminated. Specimens reclaimed"

**Lesson to be learned from this trip to death: make sure that Aerith is in the party with both the Cure and Bolt Materia and use potions a hell of a lot more if you can't get her into your party.**

Authors note: Yes I was that stupid but I learned my lesson and kicked that monster the second time around.


	3. Lost in the desert

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: Still don't own and probably never will

Authors note: How I managed this one is a bit of a mystery but yeah, what was worse is that I did it a second time but didn't write about that one cause it would have been boring. Always follow NPC advice unless told otherwise kids

**How to get Lost **

**In Corel Desert**

Barrett appeared to be pretty determined to find Dyne to seek forgiveness, and Cloud wasn't about to stop the gun arm-toting idiot. But there again he couldn't really lose a comrade in arms. With a slight frown, Cloud began to wonder just when he had started to consider the strange man with the most colourfulness vocabulary in the known world as a comrade but brushed it aside when a gentle touch on his arm told him that Aerith was getting slightly concerned. He shook his head at her lightly, allowing a small smile to cross his features before sighing and glancing at Barrett, "I'm coming with you"

"Me to!" piped up Aerith, before the older man could speak.

Barrett looked a little on the surprised side but hid it well, by turning his head to the side, "There ain't no need for you to go Spiky" Barrett's voice was gruff but filled with a bit of relief, "And I don't want the girl getting hurt. My Marlene would never let me live it down"

Aerith managed to look a little comical as she stamped her foot in annoyance, placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Barrett. Cloud would have laughed but feared that the little healer knew a thing or two about damaging people. "I have you know that I've gone through a lot worse to get here than playing second best to you Mr. Barrett"

Instantly Barrett's arms were up in defence, "I didn't say anything about your ability Aerith! Oh what the hell, if you two get hurt then you can damn well explain everything to Marlene yourselves when we get back!"

So the little group trudged off, ran into some local thieves who were quickly dealt with and then reached a run down looking shack. They paused to catch their breath, whilst Cloud dealt a firm kick to a bandit who had just attempted to rob them of some well earned gil. "Tell the others to keep away as well!" he shouted before turning back with a shake of his head.

"Which way do we go now?" wondered Aerith, gently retying her hair from an earlier battle.

Barrett pointed to the south east, "Those guys said we would find the boss if we went that way so we should follow their advice"

Aerith and Cloud exchanged a glance before turning and looking at the vast desert. It looked quite calm and inviting, no real threats and even the suggestion of a homestead just on the horizon. But Aerith couldn't help but think that something wasn't quite right, "But didn't that guard say the desert was dangerous?"

"Don't be silly Aerith" muttered Barrett, taking a long swig of their water, "He was just trying to keep us down here for as long as possible. It'll only take a matter of minuets to get to that house and then we can find Dyne from there"

Cloud shrugged, accepted a drink from the canteen and passed it to Aerith, "It's the best option we've got"

The girl sighed, shaking her head but finishing off the water hurriedly, "Fine but if we get lost out there I get to say I told you so, okay?"

"Fine" the other two agreed.

Nearly a day later, after facing several hundred of the gigantic worms that seemed to occupy the area, all three were beyond the point of exhaustion and finally had to flop down to the ground in defeat. Their water was long gone and the sun was still exceptionally high.

Aerith turned to her two companions, her eyes practically dead due to a lack of water but just about managed a grin, "Do…I…get" she swallowed pathetically, "say…now?"

Barrett grumbled, his head lolling forward slightly whilst Cloud simply closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Told….ya…so"

**Lesson learned: Don't go wandering into the desert area after being told that it won't let you get back in. **


	4. Killed by Dyne

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: Own nowt

Authors note: speaks for itself this one

**How to get killed:**

**By Dyne in Corel Prison**

Finally Barrett had found his best friend alive after so many years and he couldn't quite believe it. So much sorrow, anger and pain lingered in his heart about what had happened and now he could hopefully be forgiven and take Dyne back to see his daughter. But it appeared that Dyne was not in the mood to forgive anyone for what had happened and wanted to kill Marlene.

Barrett refused to allow such a thing to happen and with a broken heart, he started to battle with his best friend. Gunshots were exchanged and rather unexpectedly, Barrett found himself having to down a series of Hi-potions to regain his health. "Dyne! Let's stop this! We can fight together to save the world from the madness of the Shinra!" he tried one last desperate plea but there was only anger in Dyne's eyes.

A bottle loaded to the brim with petrol was hurled his way and it exploded in a million pieces. Barrett slumped to the ground, fire engulfing his form and finishing his journey far too early.

**Lesson learned: Make sure characters are at the right bloody level to face the bosses before going into a battle. **


	5. Cloud smack Aerith

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: you really should know by now

Authors note: The first of a couple of silly ones where I've accidentally hit one of my own team members, cause the bloody baddie has been attacking them and I've not been patient and waited for the idiot to move. So yeah. Aerith gets to have all sorts of fun with the lads which is great as well.

**How to annoy a character:**

**Cloud accidentally smacking Aerith**

Bandits and thieves were always going to be a problem in a prison, it was understandable. But what was really starting to annoy the living daylights out of Cloud was the fact that they all seemed to be targeting them. Just because they were new faces and that meant they could have useful things on them. All right, so he knew they were carrying a bit to much stuff but that surely shouldn't make them easy pickings.

The current bandit was leering at Aerith, whilst rifling through her pockets to get at the gil she had. The girl was in a considerable amount of stress due to this and Cloud did the heroic thing of coming to her rescue.

By accidentally hitting her with his sword.

"CLOUD!" Aerith yelled, shoving the Bandit away and allowing Barrett to smack him several times over with his bullets, "What the heck was that for?"

"Sorry" said Cloud, trying to duck something that was thrown his way, "I was trying to hit him and you kinda got in the way!"

"I did _what_?" yelled Aerith, completely forgetting about the battle and charging full length into Cloud so that he was knocked to the floor and consequently started hitting him constantly about the head with her fists.

Barrett turned to look at the scene and had to hold back a smirk which was creeping across his features. A big brave ex-SOILDER swordsman getting beaten to the ground by a flower girl from the slums of Midgar was definitely a sight to behold. He turned to the bandit, still trying to hide his grin, "Going to give that gil back or shall I let her have a couple of shots at you?"

The Bandit took one last fearful look at Aerith, who was in the process of bashing Cloud around the head, before handing the stolen gil over and fleeing for his life. With a bellowers laugh, Barrett walked over to the fighting pair and picked the flower girl up with ease, "All right love birds, stop your little games. We've got work to do"

**Lesson learned: when an enemy is attacking a character don't hit the okay button unless absolutely sure that you're going to attack the enemy and not a team member. **


	6. Killed by Lost Numbers

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: please don't sue in any way, this is just for fun

Authors note: This one really did cheese me off cause I wanted Vincent in my party so badly (I'm a huge Vincent fangirl) so I got really peeved when this happened. But my own stupid fault really.

**How to get killed by:**

**Lost Numbers**

Getting into the safe had proved to be a right old fashioned rigmarole, whoever had designed this stupid game was certainly one who liked doing things the hard way. It had taken a full ten or more goes to get the damn thing open and when it had done, out had come some materia and a great big monster who did not look pleased in the slightest to be disturbed.

So naturally a battle had begun, because there was no way that Cloud was going to allow Aerith to try and reason with it logically. She had offered to do this previously and nearly ended up dead because of it so that option was definitely out of the question. But for once it appeared to be going their way. Aerith was hitting the creature with a selection of summons, Tifa was having a bit too much fun beating the living daylights out of it and Cloud was glad that he could swing his sword in occasionally and hopefully end this battle soon.

The Chocobo picked up the Mog that had once again fallen off it's back before both disappeared and Cloud felt a sudden panic rise as the red half of the beast fell away leaving a purple monster who looked a little to strong. This was proved several seconds later when the swordsman found himself half-way across the room from one punch. "Damn it, this things going to be a pain" he said, starting back to the girls.

There was a white glow around him and he smiled, good old Aerith and her healing wind, they were going to be fine now so no need to worry. With a yell he slashed at the beast and dropped back to avoid a punch before hearing a moan from Tifa. Turning he stared in shock to see his childhood friend on the floor with thousands of cuts on her. "Aerith! Heal Tifa!" he yelled, jumping in to strike at the creature once again and wondering what had happened to the healing wind.

There was another scream, this time from Aerith herself and Cloud skirted a punch to see the girl launched down with a phoenix down in her hands. She threw it towards Tifa and stood up, preparing a healing spell. "Aerith what happened? I thought you used the healing wind?"

"It was Breath of the Wind! I'm so sorry!" the flower girl responded, ducking just in time as the beast launched an attack on the group once again which knocked Tifa down to the ground once again and sent Cloud spinning into a void of nothingness. With a yelp of fear, Aerith tried to summon the chocobo again but was suddenly struck down whilst the beast roared in triumph.

**Lesson learned: Don't change your party healers limit breaks to level 2 unless there's a pretty good healing one involved**


	7. Bad Galian Beast

Mistakes FFVII Style

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: do I need to say anything more about this?

Author's note: this battle took forever, about fifteen minuets I think in reality, and I was literally yelling at Galian for being such an annoying idiot. He would have been put on a leash with me and taught to behave…though I'm sure some very strange AerithxVincent fics have already done something similar. Anyway enjoy this rather mad chapter.

**How to annoy your team mates:**

**Galian Beast vs a dragon **

Vincent had proved to be a rather interesting character, with his long dark hair, red cloak and rather depressing nature but the others had to admit that they weren't the soundest people on the planet either. Plus he was against the Shinra and appeared to hold a grudge against Hojo for doing something to Lucrecia, Sephiroth's mother. So he had joined the ranks and proved to be useful with his hand held gun. Yuffie had taken an immediate interest in him and Cloud couldn't quite work out if the gunslinger was happy about that fact or was planning to kill the hyperactive ninja in her sleep. He would put money on the latter of those two.

Still they had to find Sephiroth and since the insane general had said he was going up to Mt. Neilbe they had decided to split into groups and go search for him. Yuffie, Barrett, Nanaki and Caith Sith would head back to the buggy and try for the mountains on the opposite side whilst himself, Aerith and Vincent would head to the old reactor. There had been something strange about being in the library, even worse was the fact Aerith had strayed close to a pair of large glass containers to study them intently.

Vincent had lingered by the door; clearly displeased to be anywhere near this room but Cloud guessed that whatever had caused him to be locked away in a coffin had probably happened in here. Plus he didn't want to even begin thinking about what Hojo meant by 'scientifically modified' in the letter. This information had not been relayed to Vincent, on the simple pretence that it may severely piss off the gunslinger.

Sighing, Cloud placed his hand on her shoulder, "Aerith we should get going"

She didn't reply for a few seconds, "There were humans here once" she muttered barely audibly and then continued, "Look, someone's scratched messages on the glass. 'We have to get out of here' and 'Feeding time; that's when we'll do it'. What do you think…"

Aerith turned to look at Cloud and saw something in his eyes. There was only the smallest hint of worry there but a whole lot of pain. It was gone within a second and the cetra had to frown, "Cloud?"

"Let's go" said the swordsman, turning to leave.

Vincent's red eyes followed him, before returning lightly to Aerith's when she joined him by his side, "This place holds many ghosts. Maybe for Cloud their personal ones"

With a swish of his cloak, Vincent set off down the corridor and Aerith had to turn back one last time to look before hurrying to catch up with the others. They had left the rebuilt Neilbehiem behind and charged around the rough stones of the mountains. Reaching the reactor proved to be a hell of a lot harder than it had been described by Cloud a little over several weeks ago and quickly they slipped down a large greasy pipe to reach the lower areas.

"That was gross" complained Aerith, turning to glare at the two men who tumbled out after her.

Before another playful argument could ensure, there was a roar behind them and Vincent shot forward to pull Aerith out of range of a swiping claw from a dragon. Now of all the things that they expected to find in mountain, one of them was not a green dragon at all. Still they began battling with everything they could; there was no way that an overgrown lizard was going to take them down.

Dodging swiftly out of an attack, Cloud threw his hand forward and a plume of fire struck the creature. Only it had the opposite effect, the wounds he had inflicted with his sword healed!

"No" he barrelled quickly into Aerith to stop her summoning whilst Vincent got munched on for protecting the girl, "Don't summon Iferit! Fire heals them"

"OH" said Aerith, pushing the swordsman away and summoning Shiva instead, "This is going to get interesting then!"

Cloud nodded and glanced around briefly, "Hey…where's Vincent?" he asked.

There appeared to be no sign of the gunslinger anywhere, just a human side purple beast that could have been mistaken for some kind of dog if not for the horns on it's head. "What the?" Aerith let out a yelp and nearly attacked it when she spotted the red eyes.

"Vincent?" she asked, completely stunned.

The beast turned its head, appeared to nod and then charged at the dragon in a series of what could only be described as berserk movements. The other two exchanged glanced but then continued on the battle as best as they could. About three minuets later, something happened. The beast that was apparently Vincent let out a mighty howl and suddenly flares of fire were all around the dragon. Cloud realised to his horror that whilst this would normally be a very good attack against most things, it was acting as a healing agent.

"Vincent!" he yelled, slashing to try and get rid of the healing that had been done, "Don't use that attack on these things! It heals them!"

Aerith danced around and smacked the dragon again, "Please don't. It'll take longer that way"

Neither could tell if the creature could understand them or not and the battle continued with the purple beast slamming into the dragon a couple of more times. Then they got the message that whatever Vincent was currently, he most certainly didn't understand a word they were saying. Once again the beast sent forth its flaming attack.

Roughly five minuets later, with several fire attacks involved, the dragon finally succumbed and dropped down dead. Cloud and Aerith fell to the floor, breathing heavily and thankful to still be alive whilst the beast wandered around for a few minuets and then with a growl reverted back into the recognisable form of Vincent. Aerith was the first one up and rather uncharacteristically she smacked the gunslinger over the head with her staff.

Vincent let out a grunt of pain and confusion before turning to look at the healer with a frown, "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked in his baritone voice.

"Used fire attacks when we told you not to! You kept on healing that dragon on purpose didn't you" she virtually shrieked at him whilst Cloud shook his head in the background.

For a few long moments Vincent was silent, appearing to have an inner dialogue with himself. Then a nod of understanding, "I am sorry for the inconvenience. I am afraid that Galian Beast does not like to take orders from anyone"

"Who?" asked both the swordsman and flower girl in unison.

Vincent sighed, he had hoped he wouldn't have to explain things this early but it was pretty inevitable apparently.

**Lesson learned: when in area where monsters use fire, don't use Galian Beast as Vincent's overdrive (even when it is the only option)**

Authors end note: That's your lot for the moment, have to wait until I screw up again for the next one but it shouldn't be to long.


	8. Killed by Two Headed Dragon

Mistakes FFVII Style

Mistakes FFVII Style

Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own FFVII, just a copy of it which I borrowed off an ex and never gave it back so it's his loss lol

Authors note: Heh sorry to have taken so long to get back to this but it's been a while since I made a mistake…and by god when I make one it doesn't bloody half annoy me. I'm actually further than this point in the game, getting munched by something else at the moment so soon they'll be updates for that little bugger. Anyway enjoy

**How to Get Killed by:**

**The Two Headed Dragon In the Mountain**

After being stuck in the freezing cold air for a good half and hour, or at least what felt like it, Tifa was highly relieved to finally reach another of the crystal caves where they had a small chance to rest, warm up and recharge themselves. She sighed and stared up at her two stolid companions, wondering when they would reach the top of this accursed mountain. it felt like days had passed since Aerith's unfortunate demise and it was one of the only things that kept her going to know that they were going to take their revenge on such a monster that was Sephiroth.

Cloud was anxious to go, that much was easy to read in his expression but some form of training was enough to keep him in check and not rush into things to hastily. Vincent…was Vincent. Quiet, stern and forever calm which slightly freaked out the martial artist but there was little that could be done about it. Standing up, she grinned, "All right, you two can stop moping. I'm more than ready to move on!"

There came silent nods and they made their way down the adjoining tunnel. Suddenly form up ahead there was a yell and another of the strangely cloaked figures was thrown their way, stopping short by a good couple of feet before disappearing in a whirl of life stream energy. "What?" Tifa started to question when there was a roar and what she could only presume to be a hydra appeared with two heads that looked more than highly annoyed.

"This could be difficult" came the baritone voice that could only belong to Vincent and Tifa had to nod in agreement. Within seconds the battle was in full swing, with Cloud attacking with fira's, Vincent shooting for all his worth and Tifa smacking it. But the combined trickery of being a mixed fire and ice user soon that they completely worn out. That was before it even unleashed some of its more powerful attacks.

"Cure level 2" Tifa yelled tiredly, trying desperately to raise everyone's life back up but unfortunately failing as the creature let out a high pitched roar and suddenly there was nothing more than a blinding light. Cloud opened his eyes slowly and saw his two friends lying dead at his side and felt a rush of anger go through his entire body. Unleashing the powers of the metrodrive onto the creature, he vainly tried to throw phoenix downs at the pair but it didn't work as the beast kept on attacking his two friends the second they were up. Finally he launched his own attack to try and destroy the beast but was hit simultaneously by a blast of fire and ice.

The world went dark

And the dragon had lunch

**Lesson to be learned: ensure that you're at the right level to face bosses, use summons more effectively and kept party members HP up at all costs**


	9. Killed By Two Headed Dragon Again

Mistakes FFVII Style

Mistakes FFVII Style

Disclaimer: as per before, don't own at all…minus a copy of the game, a figurine and the plushi's of course

**How to get killed by:**

**The Two Headed Dragon (Again)**

Vincent had been highly surprised by the number of monsters that were loitering around this top most cave. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him at first, but really he was more concerned with keeping the ever watchful and quiet Tifa alive. The girl had a certain something about her that made him feel protective towards her, not in a romantic sense of course but he felt that she should be the one to be by Cloud's side now that Aerith had gone. A pang of guilt thundered through his heart as he shot down another flipping vampire bat, his red eyes gleaming slightly as he thought about the kindly flower girl who had risked everything for them. It wasn't fair that she should have had to return to the life stream and it was another sin for him to bear as it was Sephiroth who had done the dirty deed.

Sighing as Tifa blinked her eyes open; he helped her over to a curious pool which seemed to emanate life and reminded him of Lucrecia. "We should rest before going any further" he stated to the other two, turning to deal with a call from a rather pissed off Barrett. PHS's were still something of a mystery to him but he quickly gave it back to Cloud and nodded at the look in his eyes.

The small party took off down the corridor and a distant yell caught their attention before suddenly another of the 'clones' tumbled down the passage and vanished before they could reach them. Staring around for the source of the sudden thundering boom, a huge dragon appeared before the group with two heads. Vincent had only ever read about such creatures and had never been aware of the fact that there was one still in existence but it seemed pretty angry ad definitely wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Shouting to Cloud and Tifa all he knew about the combination of the heads, Vincent began work on dealing as much lightening damage to the creature whilst supporting the other two. Thankfully Cloud was summoning creatures and Tifa was doing a pretty good job of sorting everything out as well. Suddenly the monster roared and a blazing green light flashed around the ground, sending them all to the ground. Hoisting himself up, Vincent felt a serge of anger at seeing Tifa down on the floor and without thinking allowed part of Chaos to take over his mind. In an instant Hellmasker was on the scene but thankfully Cloud knew it enough to not attack him like he had tried on previous monster hunts.

Cloud for the most part was smacking into the creature with a powerful spinning blast, which ironically was called finishing touch and Hellmasker attempted to splatter the creature to pieces. But then a sharp blinding light overthrew his senses and Hellmasker crashed to the ground before turning back to Vincent. Raising his head slightly, he tried to reach out to Tifa but the last of his health failed him and the darkness took him. At least he would meet Aerith in the life stream once again.

Cloud growled, desperate to try and raise his two friends who had come this far with him but suddenly a fiery blast engulfed him and he to joined the lifestream.

**Lesson to be learned: Get the summons done a hell of a lot quicker, sort out the materia in the party and stop Tifa dying so quickly. **


	10. Killed By Two Headed Dragon Trice

Mistakes FFVII Style

Mistakes FFVII Style

Disclaimer: don't own, never have and never will

**How To Get Killed By:**

**The Two Headed Dragon (Thrice the charm)**

Tifa had practically had it to the teeth with the monsters that were attacking them and therefore was not best pleased when another cloaked figure appeared down the tunnel before disappearing in a whirl of colours. She almost screamed in frustration but suddenly discovered a very peeved off looking two headed dragon heading straight towards them. Immediately she was attacking with her Quake magic whilst Cloud summoned up the most powerful summon at his disposal and Vincent attempted to alternate between burning one head and freezing the other.

Suddenly the creature moved forward, smacked her straight in the face and she landed with a thump on the ground. Barely able to get up, she blinked at a sudden feeling of instant relief and sat up with a frown. Vincent nodded towards her once before resuming the battle by covering Cloud from a vicious assault from the creature. Tifa leapt up, a serge of energy pulsed through her and she was ready to take the monster down completely when she hesitated for a brief second at realising that Vincent had just used a cure spell on them which meant he had somehow acquired that particular materia and then her heart gave a cry as she saw Cloud thrown roughly to the side and collapse to the ground with blood pouring out of his head.

It was clear that he was dead and she desperately searched for a phoenix down after hearing the all too familiar yell off Vincent transforming into Hellmasker and attempting to rip the creature apart limb by limb with his splattercombo. There was a blinding flash of blue light, just as she found the phoenix down and with a strangled sigh she fell to the floor, joining Cloud in the lifestream along with Vincent a few seconds later.

**Lesson learned: Seriously sort out the materia and work out some way to deal with this frigging monsters before my brain explodes – or alternatively throw the controller at the TV screen (never did it but felt like doing so)**

Authors note: They say third time lucky, well it jinxed me this time around.


	11. This is totally stupid!

Mistakes FFVII Style

Mistakes FFVII Style

Disclaimer: get the point, do not own

**How to Get Killed by:**

**The Two Headed Dragon (This is getting stupid)**

Having chosen to rest the night, the small group had unfortunately received a very long, annoying call from the thief that was Yuffie who had spent a good half an hour whining on about Barrett's uselessness with materia before actually giving them some advice after Vincent had threatened in his ever so sophisticated way that if she didn't stop complaining anytime soon he would climb back down the mountain and throttle her. It was done with a lot more prowess than that of course and also not in those exact words either but the point was easily understood. Even by the ninja girl who general understanding of the world made Barrett look like a high class university lecturer. She had talked for another half hour about the importance of using the right materia to enhance a person's skill and had her own suggestions on who should have what and how they were all to be connected.

With a satisfied plip, Cloud finally ended the call on the PHS and turned it off because there was no way that he was going to deal with Yuffie for a while yet. Especially considering the fact that Cid and Barrett appeared to be going at each others throats with a war of insults which was not helping his headache. "I feel really sorry for Nanaki at the moment"

Tifa had to nod, whilst she swapped over materia, "Yeah, the poor thing is stuck with those four for the whole night. How he has the patience to deal with such a thing is beyond me" slotting the Baharmut summon into place alongside the enemy skills materia, she handed Cloud his sword and went to work on allocating hers and Vincent's materia.

Vincent for his part didn't respond, his red eyes searching constantly for any signs of danger though most of the hungry monsters appeared to have gone roaming about else to look for some food. "Vincent?" Tifa asked after a few seconds, causing the ex-Turk to turn around and incline his head in such a way that indicated he was listening, "Are you any good with cure materia?"

"Cure materia?" asked Cloud, frowning at Tifa in an odd way, "I thought you had Aerith's…" his breath caught in his throat for a second at mentioning the girl's name, "materia"

"I do…" Tifa said a little guardedly, "It's just that we appear to have a second one, it's not quite as strong, only level two I would say but if Vincent can use it then we may as well have two of us to attempt to keep us alive"

"A good idea" came Vincent's reply, the first words he had spoken since they had set up camp.

Shrugging, Tifa applied the stray cure materia to Vincent's gun and added the counter attack one as good measure. They took turns during the night for watch but both Cloud and Tifa got the feeling that Vincent never actually slept. But this was probably due to the fact that the man had been asleep in a coffin for a number of years, which spookily meant he was about sixty-five by their reckoning. Tifa secretly hoped that Cloud would look that good at that age but she doubted it.

The next morning they were up bright and early and heading towards a side tunnel when a dragon came out of no where and bit down heavily on Tifa. Cloud and Vincent/Hellmasker immediately dispatched the monster, none to happy at the creature for hurting their female companion. Though she wasn't sure if it was the general mother feeling that all men had when it came to girls, the fact they had both already seen enough suffering in their lives or the fact that they both fancied her that they did it. Vincent picked her up and carried her bridal style back to a small glowing pool that they had camped nearby whilst Cloud gently scooped the water out with his hands and helped her to drink as much as possible.

Feeling much better, the group set off down the corridor, glad to not have to worry about anymore dragons coming their way for the time being. Up ahead there was a yell of pain and another of the dratted cloaked figures landed with a thump on the ground but disappeared before they were able to reach him. Tifa and Cloud stared at the place where the clone had been, unaware of the presence that was coming across them until Vincent roughly grabbed the back of their collars and hauled them just out of reach of the first set of claws that came streaming towards them.

Immediately the small group was rushing forward, Tifa smacking into the thing with a series of attacks that quite dumfounded the two boys but they knew to just keep a wary eye on her and concentrate on beating the living daylights out of this monster. Vincent spun elegantly to fire on the creature, only to suddenly find himself thrown backwards before a summon, Odin he believed, ripped through the creature. Turning to Tifa, he realised with fear that she was practically dead on her feet and threw all of his might into a cure level two. Thankfully through Yuffie's advice, Tifa had equipped an all materia to it so all of them regained enough health to continue on with this rather insane battle. Throwing a bolt three at the creature, Vincent doubled back to protect the girl once again when suddenly there came two plumes of ice towards him followed by the strange glowing of a bright blue light.

Tifa sagged against his body and within seconds he found himself crumpled on top of her, the lifestream finally coming to claim him without any of his sins undone or forgiven. Cloud felt bitter tears sting his eyes as he flung himself full force into a 'finishing touch' overdrive, the winds swirling around him in a multitude of patterned. Unfortunately the one remaining head still had more than enough life left to throw several bolts of frost at him, enough to seal his heart and then break it into a thousand pieces.

**Lesson to be learned: Level up once more or something?**

Authors note: By this time I really was starting to get really peeved off so I left it for a little bit, till about the next day if I remember rightly to have a go…interesting result, read more to find out how it was done


	12. Sit and Watch

Mistakes FFVII Style

Mistakes FFVII Style

Disclaimer: still no ownership claimed…cept pwnd on the dragon!

**How to FINALLY kill the blasted two headed Dragon!**

**Or sit back and watch**

The battle had raged for what felt like forever when Vincent finally gave into the demands of Hellmasker, ordering Tifa to bring Cloud back before they ran out of time. The monster growled, slashing into the two headed terror and only briefly wondering why the other two were not helping. Slashing again, spreading bits of dragon flesh, meat and scales all over the place, Hellmasker lumbered back a little to see what had happened and stepped on something. Looking down in confusion, the beast heard the human host's subconscious give out an all mighty yell of fear, sorrow and dejection as he realised that it was the two travelling companions.

Not that Hellmasker cared at all but he knew he could use the rage and anger to cut the one remaining head to pieces. And this he did, of course it took a fair amount of time to do, which was in an odd way kind of fun cause he got to play with the monster and think of all the fun the others were missing out on. The beast gave a horse cry after having its guts ripped out forcibly and sent out one final attack. Then it burst into a flurry of sparks and was gone from the world.

Hellmasker grinned and wandered forward, finding a nice hard, pointy rock for Vincent to wake up on before closing his eyes and flopping down. Some time later, the aforementioned gunslinger opened his eyes and groaned at the pain which was coursing through his body. Mentally he cursed the demons inside his body but they just laughed at him in return before his eyes fell upon Cloud and Tifa. With a sigh, he hauled himself upright and staggered towards them, feeling pathetically weak but glad that there was some small miracle in the world that allowed the use of phoenix downs to be born. Holding them over his two friends, he closed his eyes and let the feathers do their work before silently thanking Aerith for releasing them. For a second he thought he heard a charming little giggle but pushed it aside to cast a Cure on them as it appeared all of his had been used up in the battle.

Tifa blinked awake first, pushing herself upright with slow breaths and nodding at Vincent before digging into her back and pulling out a jar which was filled with a gold and white glowing liquid. Cloud groaned as his eyes opened up, his head feeling as though it had gone through a brick wall and slowly he hauled himself upright, the other two barely able to move in order to help him. With a sigh, Tifa forced open the jar and the liquid rose of its own accord, swirling into the three of them with a blinding light. Standing up, Cloud rubbed his eyes to try and dislodge the flashing lights that were in his vision, "What by the planet was that?"

"Megaelixier" replied Tifa with a grin, happily accepting Vincent's good hand to help her stand, "It sorts out anything and is perfect for a situation like this. Good thing I did buy it when I did even though someone complained about the price of it"

Cloud had to roll his eyes, "I did not complain about the price, just the practicality"

"Yes you did! I distinctly remember you doing so and now I get to annoy you cause I've definitely been proven right" said Tifa smugly, grinning in a playful nature.

Vincent groaned and murmured something to himself quietly before starting off down the corridor, the other two hurrying to catch up whilst they continued their playful argument. In some ways he wanted the other annoying ninja girl to be there, at least then they wouldn't be arguing with one another. Actually scratch that, she would be arguing with the other two about who got the finishing blow and the bragging rights to the kill. There was no winning.

**Lesson to be learned: Hellmasker is actually useful for killing a boss? Or maybe the game really did get sick of me attempting to kill the damn thing one to many times and decided to be nice for a bit. **

Authors note: Yes it did take me that many goes to kill that ruddy dragon and by the end of it I had Vincent at level 48 and Cloud at level 49 and Tifa at level 47 roughly. I was so happy when it finally let me win and then I've no had any more trouble with the bosses for some time…now I've got stuck against one and I swear if it takes me this many goes again I'm going to throttle the game. Anyway review, laugh at my stupidness, reminisce if you like or just tell me what you think of this strange thing.

goes to smack the boss on the head with something big and heavy


	13. Killed by Mechanical Guardian

Mistakes

Mistakes

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII at all, just a copy of the game which I'm playing at the moment

Authors note: Teehee seems I've hit another spot of bother with beating the game but I don't mind, it's giving me plenty of fun to write these daft little things. And yup it is my first time playing the game through myself, have watched it before on youtube but having a go is so much more fun.

Anyway here are some more mad capped mistakes for you all

**How to Get Killed By:**

**Mechanical Guardian at the Submarine **

Reno smirked at the group before promptly disappearing with a slither of red hair whilst the mechanical monster reached forward to take a swipe at the three heroes. Cloud nimbly dodged out of the way before slashing down with his sword, glad to see that Tifa and Vincent were similarly attacking but with a combination of bolt3 and quake2. This monster wouldn't be to hard to take down, at least that was what he hoped greatly but since they had pretty much mashed everything else they had come across on the way here it was a pretty forgone conclusion. But he forgot the primary motion of sod's law which states that if someone gets to cocky for their own good they get munched in return.

With a blip, the Guardian unleashed a powerful Lapis Lazar at them which floored the group completely. Tifa groaned before pushing herself upright and casting Cure3 on the group and shuddered only slightly when with a growl Hellmasker turned up in place of Vincent with a growl that suggested he seriously wanted to rip something apart right now. However once the spell had been cast successfully, Tifa had to frown as she noticed something odd about the machine they were facing. It didn't look anywhere near as beat up as it had previously done. With a horrified yelp, she dodged to the side to avoid being sent flying by the claws whilst Hellmasker set about trying to cut the mechanical beast down to size. Grabbing hold of Cloud's arm, she tugged frantically, "We may have a bit of bother on our hands?"

"What?" said Cloud, pushing Tifa away to avoid an attack and retaliate as quickly as possible.

Tifa ducked another couple of blows before sending a qauke2 at the creature again, "Vincent's got the reflect ring on him! If I use cure3 all then I'll heal this stupid thing as well"

Cloud visibly stumbled at the remark, "Tell him to take it off then!" he shouted before suddenly finding himself under the foot of the mechanical nuisance.

Tifa raced to his side in order to revive him but discovered to her horror that it was Vincent who had been carrying the phoenix downs and she turned around, expecting to the see the current monster version of the gunslinger hacking into the things leg. Instead she saw that Hellmasker had been picked up by one of the claws and was whizzing around in dizzying circles. Finding this to be completely unfair and definitely not the best situation to be caught in, the girl stood up, hands on hips and glared her most haughty death glare at the creature, "Put him down this instant! What do you think this is Hellmasker? Some kind of Merry-go-round?"

Tifa almost instantly regretted her outburst as suddenly the lapis laser shot out at her and she was floored, completely unaware of dizzying fate that Vincent now had to face alone and unaided. Pretty soon his body joined the others, Hellmasker disappearing and a couple of Shinra grunts being forced to throw them overboard and into the freezing waters of the sea.

**Lesson to be learned: Make sure HP and MP are at full before start of the battle, level up regularly and use the flipping summons earlier in the battle!**


	14. Killed by Mechanical Guardian Again

Mistakes

Mistakes

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will do

Authors note: Want to play the guessy game here with how many times it took me?

**How to Get Killed By:**

**The Mechanical Guardian (Again)**

Vincent had practically felt exhausted by the time they got through the grunts and were watching the Huge Materia stream towards the big red sub which Vincent was pretty sure would stand out in any place without much hassle. Trust Shinra to have a design department who wanted things to stand out as impressive and dangerous looking. Tifa and Cloud were obviously worried, taught up with emotion but that didn't bother Vincent to much. He was much more concerned about the mechanical beast that was trooping around behind the Turk who looked like a little scruff bag in his opinion. He had seen many loaders before but this was something different and with a vicious air about it. Before he could warn the others, Reno had buggered off and the dratted thing was in full swing with its attacks.

Snarling, Vincent immediately targeted the spinning arms, knowing that they had to get rid of those before any real damage could be done to the rest of the creature. Luckily the others had picked up on this as well and Tifa was sending whatever she could towards the arms whilst Cloud was beginning to summon to ensure that the thing crashed and burned. The fight was definitely going well; both arms had been removed successfully, with only Cloud receiving a rather nasty wound to the head after he had been scooped up and smashed against the side of thing before being dropped at the first attack that had landed home on the spinning arm. Tifa was healing well enough and Vincent was too preoccupied to realise that he was still wearing the reflect ring which probably wasn't the best thing in the world.

Suddenly there was a yell and Tifa fell to the ground, the still blue glow of the Lapis Laser fading out. Feeling an all too familiar rage boiling up in his heart, Vincent unleashed Hellmasker to destroy the beast and Cloud attempted another summon but was suddenly floored by an unexpected attack from the armless monster. Hellmasker could hear Vincent yelling in his head and set about trying to send little pieces of metal flying around the whole docking bay. It worked for about five minuets, until the thing started unleashing that damned lazar.

What felt like an eternity later, Vincent opened his eyes and found himself floating in the soft embrace of the Life Stream.

**Lesson to be learned: Sort out what the hell you're going to do and faff on with the equipment – definitely getting rid of that flaming reflect ring**


	15. Killed by Mechanical Guardian once more

Mistakes

Mistakes

Disclaimer: No owny if that wasn't possible to work out all ready

**How to Get Killed By:**

**The Mechanical Guardian (sighs)**

The beast had attacked, caused utter hell to everyone's health and turned the group into a bunch of look-a-likes for The Munsters. Cloud was not best pleased with the situation but kept on chucking the summon creatures at the mechanical monster in the hope that it would finally succumb and fall down dead like everyone wanted it to. The next chance he got he was going to do some serious damage to Reno for setting this thing on them, rather than taking them on himself but he supposed that was Reno's way of staying alive as long as possible. Rahmu finished its blade and Cloud blinked as reality came back to him. The monster had to be partially dead by now, which gave him a couple of moments to revive his two fallen comrades before anything bad could happen.

Only unfortunately for him, the mechanical monster wasn't anywhere near half health and strode forward with its one still swinging arm to grab the blond swordsman and hoist him high up into the air. It was a long, drawn out way to die and when Cloud finally opened his eyes to find himself drifting through the life stream, the last thing he expected was to get struck on the back of the head by an enraged Tifa. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For dying you idiot!" she glared before storming off.

Looking to Vincent, Cloud went to ask as question but found that the gunslinger simply shook his head and went off after the martial artist. Drooping his shoulders, Cloud sat and waited to see what would happen to next and hoped that the others didn't get captured.

**Lesson to be learned: Reduce the number of battles that you go through before facing the stupid monster? That did actually work, plus I swapped some of the equipment around and got Tifa's level three limit breaks working effectively which was great fun. **


	16. Relatives of Yours, Vinnie?

Mistakes

Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own in the slightest though I wish I did but not possible

Authors note: This was something stupid I said whilst facing the mentioned creatures and couldn't stop laughing about it so it became a fic. Yuffie wasn't in my team of course, I just had to make it her cause she's the only one that would say something as stupid as this.

**How to Annoy at Team mate:**

**Relatives of yours Vinnie?**

Something had greatly unsettled Cloud and he had expressed to the others that he wanted to return to the Mansion once again to deal with some unsettled ghosts. Barrett and Cid had been set against it but with a joint death glare from Tifa and surprisingly Vincent, the group had finally agreed that they would go. Besides if it would help Cloud remember anything more then it was surely the best thing in the world to do right?

However as they camped just outside of the town, Vincent was surprised to find Tifa up well after her appointed watch time and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you troubled by what we'll find in that place?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Tifa nodded slowly, gulping before looking up at the quiet gunslinger, "I'm just worried that what he'll find won't be pleasant and drive him back over the edge again. I can't bear to loose him for a third time"

"I do not think that we will need to worry about something like that at the moment Tifa" Vincent said, casting his unusual red eyes back towards the sleeping figure and sighing as they rested on the blond swordsman closest to the fire, "He is simply facing a past that he really needs to face before he can return back to who he once was. Even if the memories are harsh and frightening, he cannot remain in the dark about them"

Looking up at Vincent, Tifa got the feeling that the words were laced with more than just concern for Cloud and herself. She sighed, "I guess everyone keeps forgetting that you also have painful memories there Vincent"

There was silence for a few seconds that felt like eternity before Vincent nodded back towards the fire, "You should get some rest"

The next day no mention was made of the night time's conversation and quickly the group made their way through the fake town of Neilbehiem to reach the Mansion. They were barely within the doors before the creatures descended on them from all walls and the group cleared out most of them easily enough, finding that since the last time they had come to this place the monsters hardly seemed worth the bother of returning to the life stream. That sentiment completely evaded the ever hyperactive Yuffie who seemed pretty intent on destroying everything with her own unique flare.

This would have been completely fine by everyone's standards if she had not happened to make a rather stupid comment as they made their way towards the underground lab. A horde of Vampire Bats descended on the group, attempting to drain their blood and rip them apart but like everything else they fell to the ground pretty quickly. Yuffie toed one of the bodies before making a 'eww' sound and hurrying to catch the others up. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander and realised that there had been something odd about the bat. It had reminded her immediately of Vincent.

"Hey Vinnie!" she sang happily, a barely uttered growl escaping the gunslingers lips as he closed his eyes. He hated that nickname and no matter how many times he politely asked her not to use it, the ninja kept on doing so. Yuffie continued on oblivious, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" he asked, already dreading her answer.

"That you're killing your relatives?" she asked with all the innocence of a child even though she was more than old enough to understand the biological differences between animals and humans. Even those who had been scientifically altered.

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked in a low tone, whilst the rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks. Tifa immediately had her hand over her mouth in the hope that the laugh hadn't escaped to much, Cid was visibly shaking with the effort of trying to appear nonchantly smoking his cigarette, Cloud was shaking his head but looking away just in case ,Cid was visibly shaking with the effort of trying to appear nonchantly smoking his cigarette, Cloud was shaking his head but looking away just in case he to fell to the laughter, Caith Sith had conveniently dropped his m-phone and was in the process of trying to pick it up whilst Barrett was looking confusedly at the whole group.

"Those bats we're killing, aren't they family to you?" Yuffie continued, blinking her large eyes.

Vincent frowned, "What makes you think that I'm related to them?"

"Well you're a vampire aren't you?" Yuffie asked before looking at the others who were definitely trying to hide the fact that they were about to break into hysterics over this stupid conversation.

Glaring, Vincent turned away and started walking down the corridor with an air that suggested he was indeed pissed off. Yuffie looked a little confused and glanced to the others, "What did I do now?"

"Called him a vampire you little brat" replied Cid, hardly able to hide the mirth out of his voice, "Though I suppose that works for the way he looks and all that gunk. Maybe you should start calling him Vampy instead of Vinnie?"

A bullet landed in the space between the pair of them, "One more word out of the pair of you…" Vincent threatened whilst Tifa, Cloud and Barrett finally gave into the laughter that had been building for some time. Vincent sighed but couldn't help but grin only ever so slightly, that girl was a nuisance.

**Lesson learned: Making stupid comments whilst playing the game can lead to very strange fanfictions indeed **

Authors note: Well review please or subscribe, its nice getting those alerts. I should be updating again soon as another thing is munching on me again so it should be fun indeed. Plus I've got to work on my other fic as well so see ya all soon kay.


	17. Reset

**Mistakes FFVII Style**

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII at all, excluding a copy of the game which is currently under a load of DVD's.

Authors note: Well don't I feel like a right plonker with this one. After everything I've been through you would think I had some sense to take my time over everything but no, I thought 'I'm level sixty with two of my characters and have another at fifty eight so I should be able to take on the final bosses no problems'. I would have been fine if I hadn't used the damn save crystal when I did as well cause it meant I couldn't actually get out of Northern Crater to try and level up and attempting to do so whilst there simply resulted in my getting killed by the same frigging attack twice so I've given up for the time being.

**How to be a complete and total idiot **

**RESET**

Cloud, Tifa and Vincent felt confident that they could destroy anything in their path. Completely confident. Okay they had used a couple of Phoenix downs to many and were running low on potions but with two lots of Curaga mastered materia, some powerful summons and a whole lot of luck on their side they would make it through with no problems. Sephiroth was going to be toast when they got their claws into him, he was going to be punished for everything he did to the world and for the stuff he had planned but not quite gotten around to.

The others were fired up as well; taking the opposite path to act as a rear guard and provide them with backup should they need it. They were the hero's, they were going to be the best and destroy the evil entity down here. True it may cost them their lives to do so but they were prepared to make that sacrifice.

Unfortunately overconfidence is a curse not to be taken lightly.

They had stormed through the caves, taking on the dragons, master tonberry's, shield wielding monsters and the whole lot as if it were mere child's play and were heading down to reach their ultimate foe when disaster struck.

Jenova had loomed up, out of the ground with a fearsome wail and proceeded to attack them. But no one was worried too much, they kept themselves sorted, ensuring that all of the wounds she inflicted on them was healed pretty much instantly and double the damage lobbed back at her through a variety of different spells, slashes, gunshots and pure determination.

But she had a crafty trick up her sleeve and with a deafening wail unleashed the Ultima attack.

There was no defence; no chance for the hero's to regain their steps.

Just death, cold and lonely in the dark cave and a harrowing laugh of evil victory.

They failed at the last step and there was no comfort, no second chance in the life stream, just pain, torment and the sense that everything was lost.

**Lesson to be learned: Do the damn levelling before you go to face the final boss because FFVII is not like the other ones you've played. **

Authors note: So yeah, this is my last one for a bit because I'm going to have to totally restart and go through it all again. Rest assured when I do I shall be creating a new mistakes element but it'll mainly be for more funny things that I come up with or stupid things I do which I know damn well that I shouldn't have done. So please leave a final review for me and let me know that I'm not completely and totally insane.

Lots of love and hugs to you all

Wacky Walnut.


End file.
